Roller blind systems with flexible sheet-like structures are used in vehicles for various purposes. In addition to loading space coverings and separation nettings, in particular, shading systems can be formed, with sheet-like structures which are extendable in the manner of a roller blind and which can be brought occasionally or permanently into a state in which they span individual window areas or, for example, even an open roof. In one possible form of securing of such sheet-like structures in their extended operating state, the sheet-like structures are secured in a tensioned state in the vehicle on both sides, this securing preferably allowing a displacement of the sheet-like structure in the direction of orientation of the securing means. In such a configuration, the sheet-like structures are usually inserted in a pretensioned state into the vehicle, the pretension being dimensioned in such a way that the sheet-like structures do not sag to a disturbing extent even under aging-induced and environmentally induced influences.
To produce such a sheet-like structure which is inserted in the vehicle under pretension, the guide means on the sides of the sheet-like structure are usually spaced apart from one another to a lesser extent than the corresponding guide means fixed to the vehicle. The result of this is that a pretension is generated during insertion into the vehicle as a result of the forced stretching.
A disadvantage of the usual procedure, in which the spacing of the guide means on the sheet-like structure is lower in relation to the spacing of the guide means fixed to the vehicle, is considered to be that this procedure may lead to different results, depending on the material from which the flexible sheet-like structure is produced. Although the guide means on the sheet-like structure, in the untensioned state, are always fastened to the sheet-like structure at the same spacing with respect to one another, the tension force in the inserted state is not uniform, but is partly too high and partly too low.